The Return to Deadwood, South Dakota
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: Jadzia stumbles upon an unusual holoprogram of Worf's: the ancient West. With Alexander coming to visit the station, Worf realizes it's time for the sheriff of Deadwood and his deputy to make another appearance. Rated T for violence
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hey all! I watched A Fistful of Datas the other day and an idea popped into my head. When Worf said that the sheriff and his deputy would return to Deadwood, I thought it would have been great if there was an episode in DS9 where Worf, Alexander, and Jadzia return. So, I decided to give this a shot. The continuance of this fic on here depends on you guys. If you like it, please leave a comment and where you would like it to go! :) **_

_**I'm also sorry that this chapter is a bit short, I didn't see what else to add to introduce the story. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the holoprogram of Deadwood, or the characters to DS9.**_

Prologue:

Jadzia held up a holoprogram rod, curious to why it was mixed in with her and Worf's collection of Klingon operas. She was searching for her favorite opera after a long and stressful day of work, hoping that it would help let off some steam, when she stumbled upon it. With her curiosity getting the better of her, Jadzia brought it out to where Worf was sitting. "Is there a reason why there's a holoprogram mixed with your operas?" she asked, handing her husband the rod.

Worf took the rod and looked it over. He didn't have many of his own programs, and if he did use the holosuite, he often used Jadzia's combat program. And with the programs he did have, _none _were stored in his Klingon opera collection. Worf looked at the stardate inscribed on the metal tip of the rod. Stardate 46271.5, back when he was still on the Enterprise with Alexander. He smiled when he realized it was the program Alexander had made for them.

"It is about ancient Earth, during a period called the West. Alexander had it made when we were still on board the Enterprise."

Jadzia crossed her arms. "It sounds like one of Julian's programs if you ask me."

In a way, it was similar to the programs Bashir indulged in, thanks to Barclay adding a few of his ideas when he helped Alexander make it. "The program is…interesting, to say the least."

Jadzia sat down on Worf's lap and put her arms around his neck. "Sounds like fun," she said softly. "How about taking me sometime."

Worf shook his head, "No."

His wife pouted. "Aw, but why? It sounds like you haven't used the program since and it sounds like it could be fun," she whined.

"Because I promised Alexander that the sheriff of Deadwood would return once again with his deputy." After he spoke, he had another thought. "Alexander is coming to the station in a couple of day. Perhaps we shall return once more." The last time he and Alexander used the program, he did enjoy himself. Thankfully, this time there won't be the risk of Data appearing as every character in the program.

"Can this sheriff have two deputies?"

Worf smiled. "Of course."

"I'll reserve the holosuite with Quark," Jadzia responded. "This is going to be fun."

Alexander stepped off the transport ship and into the airlock. When he looked up, he saw his step mother there to greet him. His heart sank a bit seeing that his father wasn't there.

Once through the airlock, Jadzia enveloped him in a warm embrace. "Welcome home, Alexander."

Alexander returned the hug and smiled. "Thank you. Do you know where father is?"

Jadzia nodded. "He's in our quarters. He wanted to be here for when you arrived, but he had a few things to work on." _Sounds like father,_ Alexander thought. They had started to get closer the last time they were together, but Alexander still felt that Worf resisted him in some way.

"Come on," Jadzia said as she took her step son's bag. "I'll take you to him. He's looking forward to seeing you."

The stepped into the quarters, and Jadzia set the bag on the couch.

"Hello, Alexander," Worf greeted.

Alexander turned to face his father, but saw a dark object hurdling towards his face. He caught it just before it hit him. Alexander looked down at it. It was an old style hat, one often seen in the ancient west. He wore one similar in the program he had made several years ago. "Father?" Alexander asked as he glanced at the hat. He shifted his gaze to Worf and was surprised at what he saw. Worf was wearing the same western outfit that he wore when they first tried the program. Counselor Troi's bandana was even wrapped around his arm from where he was shot.

"It's time for the sheriff and deputy of Deadwood to make another appearance."

Jadzia looked over at Alexander and saw his eyes light up. Alexander had wanted to return to that program, but they had never found the time.

He smiled and put the hat firmly atop his head, and slid his fingers over the brim. Looking up at Worf, he said, "I guess I need to saddle up then."


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, been crazy busy with the last week or so of college, and figuring out summer courses that keep going wrong. But here it is! Also, I've hit a bit of writer's block (another reason why it took a while for this chapter to happen), so if you guys have any ideas on where this story should go, feel free to leave me a comment! Who knows, it may end up in the story/ episode (I will give credit to you if I decide to incorporate your idea). Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek DS9 or the program from "A Fistful of Datas" otherwise this episode would have happened :D**_

* * *

Worf, Jadzia, and Alexander entered Quarks dressed appropriately for the time period of the program. Quark saw a group enter the bar out of the corner of his eye, and he looked up from his conversation with Morn to see who entered. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open, stunned to see Worf dressed in a western outfit.

Jadzia approached the bar and asked, "Quark is our holosuite ready?"

Quark didn't respond. He was still shocked seeing Worf dressed like that. Worf was either in his Starfleet or Klingon uniform when he came into the bar. And when he wanted a holosuite, he would be in his workout clothes.

"Quark, Quark!" Jadzia repeated, trying to get the bartender's attention.

"Huh?" he muttered, coming out of the daze.

"Is our holosuite ready?"

"Uh, yeah…yeah, it's ready. Go on up."

The trio walked across the bar and headed up to the second level towards the holosuites. Quark remained motionless at the bar, and his mouth remained open as his eyes followed them up the spiral staircase. _Worf, in that get up?! What is this universe coming to!_

* * *

The holosuite doors opened and the trio stepped inside. Once the doors closed behind them, the haze from the town surrounded them. Jadzia looked around the dust covered town in amazement, anxious to begin.

Worf led them to the saloon, his spurs jingling with each step. They entered the door into the smoke filled room, and towards the bar.

The music was just as annoying as Worf remembered. The high pitched organ played an upbeat, joyous tune. _Too bad this program is period specific, this place could use some Klingon opera._

Once there, Miss Annie rushed up to them with a pleasant smile upon her face. "Sheriff Worf! Oh I'm so glad you've returned. How 'bout a peck for old time's sake?"

Jadzia's jaw dropped when she heard Miss Annie's comment. Despite just entering this program, she did not like this Miss Annie character at all for the way she acted around _her_ husband. Jadzia glanced up at Worf. "I thought you said Alexander designed this program."

"I did…Mr. Barclay helped though," Alexander responded.

_That explains a _lot. Jadzia stepped up beside her husband and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, but he's taken."

Miss Annie's face scrunched up as her gaze shifted between Worf and Jadzia. "Well, if you think you'll be happy with one of those pleasure girls, don't come crawlin' back to me when she breaks your heart!"

Jadzia's eyes narrowed, "Listen you—" she gritted through her teeth as she lunged towards the barmaid. She leaped over the bar and dashed after her. Miss Annie screamed as she tried to run as fast as she could from the bar.

As both women disappeared from sight, Worf couldn't help but let out a loud, echoing laugh.

A few minutes passed before Jadzia reappeared. She walked over towards her family as she brushed the dust from her jacket and straightened her hat.

"Was that really necessary?" Alexander asked.

Jadzia spread her hands. "What? She challenged my honor."

Alexander just shook his head. He highly doubted that a hologram calling her a pleasure girl would challenge Jadzia's honor. But then again, Alexander was fairly new to Klingon culture, where Dax had, who knows how many, years of experience with the Klingons.

"What did you do to her?"

A devious smile came across Jadzia's lips. "I just set her straight," she replied, "nothing more."

"I'm sure," mumbled Alexander, knowing Jadzia too well.

All three of them burst into laughter, but it was short lived when a familiar voice came from behind them. "Hello, Sheriff. I see your back in town."

The music ceased as everyone turned to see the sun's light outline Eli Hollander's frame as he stood in the doorway.

"Mr. Hollander, I see you didn't listen to my warning," Worf replied.

An evil laugh escaped Eli's throat. "Ya know, I never was a good listener. Besides, I figured if I can get away from you once, I can do it again."

"The only reason why you got away last time was because Sheriff Worf let you and your father go."

Eli rolled his eyes. "My daddy and me woulda gotten away no matter what." His eyes focused in on Jadzia, and he let out a low whistle. "Hey, Sheriff, who's that piece of calico right there?"

"A piece of what?" Jadzia asked, not sure to be offended or not.

"Calico, it's a high quality fabric used in this time period. I think it's a compliment," Alexander explained.

"No, duh," Eli retorted. "Which is why I wonder why she would be with someone like you, Sheriff. She's too good for some scum of the Earth like you."

Worf's face didn't show any emotion as he stepped up to the criminal. "You…are under arrest for murder."

"This seems way too easy," Jadzia whispered to Alexander. "How did you and Worf have any sort of fun in this program?"

"Just wait…"

Worf reached out to grad Eli's arm, but Eli turned his wrist over Worf's hand to block the grab. Eli swung his fist around and nailed Worf in the jaw. It wasn't enough to send Worf to the floor, but it was just the distraction Eli needed to try and knock the sheriff down further. He drove his foot into Worf's gut, sending air rushing out of the Klingon's lungs.

Jadzia and Alexander went over to take Eli, but another person's voice caused Alexander to stop in his tracks.

"Eli!" the voice yelled.

Alexander turned to face the 'new' foe, but the man drove the butt of his gun into the back of Alexander's head, sending him to his knees.

The man gave Jadzia a quick shove as he ran past her, giving him enough time to grab Eli and rush out the door before she regained her balance.

Jadzia looked up in time to see the saloon's doors swinging. She walked over to Worf's side and helped him stand. "Who was that?"

"I presume that was Frank Hollander, Eli Hollander's father."

"You presume? You let this man go before the last time you were here, how could you not know what he looks like?"

"Because, uh, last time he looked like Mr. Data," Alexander began. He gave Jadzia the short version of what happened the last time of how the holographic processor turned all the characters in the program into Data, and not just appearance wise.

"Well, hopefully this time the program won't be as…exciting."

"Let's hope," Alexander replied.

* * *

_**A/N #2: So, what did you think? Like, dislike? Want a B storyline in here so something can go wrong in the holosuite like in "A Fistful of Datas"? Leave a comment in the area below! I can't read your minds ;) This story depends on you guys (seriously it does, I have no clue where to take this next).**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey all! I'm alive! Summer coursework shall be done on Monday, which means I *may* have more time to work on this fic. Yay! How fast I update all depends on how fast my mind comes up with another chapter. So I decided to add a B line to this story, which like in "A Fistful of Datas" will have some sort of impact to our heroes in the holosuite. Don't worry LadyStormness, Dukat will NOT be in this fic at all :) Once again I do not own the characters to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine or "A Fistful of Datas", otherwise I would have sent this in as a script for the show. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Captain Benjamin Sisko leaned back in his chair and continued reading the daily reports. His eyes continued to glaze over each line, but his brain did not process what he just read thus making this action pointless. He set the PADD down on his desk and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long day, and it wasn't going to end any time soon. Sisko shifted his gaze to the stars outside his window and towards Bajor to let his mind wander for a bit. He needed a break; he'd been going far too long without stopping. Even Bashir was getting on his nerves about how long he'd been going without some sort of break. But the only time Sisko would stop was when he was off duty. Because of the way things were going with the Dominion, even that time wasn't enough to allow his body to recover from work.

The lights suddenly darkened around him. Sisko looked out on the promenade, and it too was in complete darkness. He was about to open a com line to the promenade when the lights came back on a few seconds later. The captain stood up and walked towards the promenade, however the doors did not respond. Sisko looked towards Chief O'Brien, who also noticed the problem and allowed his fingers to glide across the console to establish the malfunction. Ben crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Chief! What's the problem?"

Miles tried to troubleshoot the problem, but failed to come up with a solution. "Unknown, sir. The computer says that everything is in working order. I'm running a level one diagnostic on the computer to see if it's misreading the circuits."

After a few moments the doors opened, and Sisko stepped through. "Thank you, Chief," releasing a sigh of relief as he came into ops.

O'Brien looked at his console. "I didn't do it, sir. Whatever it was seemed to have corrected itself."

"Continue running diagnostics to see if there's something wrong with the main computer." _This is the last thing I need going on right now_.

"Aye, sir."

Sisko walked towards the turbolift and stepped inside. "Promenade," he stated. The computer bleeped in acknowledgement and descended downward. As the lift took him downward, Sisko watched the paneling glide before his eyes, allowing his mind to wander once again. He didn't have any idea what he'd do there. All he knew was that he had to get out of his office. Perhaps a walk around the promenade would help ease his tension.

The turbolift started to slow as it reached the promenade, but it stopped half a level late. Sisko looked at the floor that was chest level and groaned. He tried a couple of command codes in the controls, but the lift wouldn't budge. Sisko placed his hands on the ground and hoisted himself up. He stabilized his weight on one elbow and dragged himself out of the lift, and he stumbled a bit as he tried to get to his feet, almost falling onto someone walking out of a shop. Once Sisko regained his balance, he looked back at the turbolift and let out a frustrated sigh. He pressed his communicator and announced, "Sisko to O'Brien."

"O'Brien here."

"Chief, did anything show on your diagnostics yet? I just had to climb out of the turbolift because it went half a level too far."

"Nothing yet, sir," the engineer replied. Sisko could hear the frustration in O'Brien's voice. "I can't find anything wrong with the systems, but reports of malfunctions are coming in from all over the station."

Sisko rolled his eyes. "Keep trying Mr. O'Brien. Get Nog to help you, see if he has any ideas."

"Yes, sir. O'Brien out."

Sisko walked over to the replimat and to a replicator. "Raktajino," he ordered. The replicator came to life as the atoms swirled to produce the captain's drink. He picked it up and took a sip, which he immediately spit back out. Whatever was in his mug was _not_ raktajino. He set the mug back in the replicator and hit the dispose button, sending it back into a whir of light.

He continued around the promenade, confused as to what was going on. As the captain walked by Quark's, all he could hear was the Ferengi muttering about all the business he was losing because of all the malfunctions that, supposedly, no one had the time to fix. Sisko tried to suppress a laugh, but still managed to snort once past the bar.

A figure stood in the shadows and watched Sisko's every move. The figure's eyes slowly moved as the captain moved about the promenade, and tried not to laugh at the captain's obvious frustrated actions. Once Sisko was out of the figure's line of sight, the figure smiled. "Oh Captain, how you really don't know! Which just makes this all the more fun!"

* * *

_**A/N #2: Sorry that this chapter is on the shorter side, I couldn't think of anything else to add. Like the B story so far? Any guesses on the "mysterious figure"? Leave a comment below to let me know what you think! You may be able to guess who it is from those two lines, but I'm not going to spoil who it is, even if you do guess right. If you have any ideas on what you would like in here, feel free to leave a comment or PM me!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I didn't realize it's been just over 3 weeks since I posted the last chapter. Work and writer's block can do that to you. Another B line chapter for you here. We'll be back to those in the holosuite in the next chapter. I have an idea on what will happen, but no promises on when it will be posted. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: Deep Space Nine or A Fistful of Datas**_

* * *

As Sisko continued down the promenade, he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around, but didn't see anyone looking directly at him. Sisko only saw several civilians, Starfleet personnel, and the occasional Klingon roaming about the promenade. He continued on his way, but Sisko couldn't shake the feeling that someone was eyeing his every move. _Maybe I just need to get away from all the stress for a while…_

The captain continued to walk down the promenade for a while longer. Unexpectedly, the power slowly began to flicker causing some of the onlookers to stop and try and question the problem. Sisko shook his head. Whatever was happening to _his_ station needed direct attention.

He turned on his heel and headed to the nearest turbolift. As Sisko stepped inside, he announced, "Ops," to the computer. It bleeped in acknowledgement and moved the station's captain to the uppermost point of Deep Space Nine.

Once there, Sisko's ears were greeted with several malfunction alarms that resonated throughout ops. The alarms' intensity caused him to wince as he stepped off the lift. As he looked around, he saw several engineering teams at different consoles, trying to determine the cause of all these problems as others were running diagnostics on specific computer circuits.

Sisko heard something slam up against the bulkhead next to him, followed by a loud curse coming from his chief engineer. O'Brien raised himself out of the computer access terminal and headed back towards his duty station. He punched in a few commands into his console to no avail. Miles let his head fall to the console. Once it made contact, all the alarms ceased.

Benjamin approached the engineer. "Don't tell me that solved all our problems."

Miles lifted his head and sighed. "I highly doubt it did, sir," he replied in a tired voice. "There have been reports of all sorts of computer malfunctions from all over the station. They range from power glitches to replicator malfunctions. I've ran levels one through three diagnostics on all those systems, and nothing appears to be wrong. Nog is currently checking the main computer's systems manually. Hopefully he'll find something there, but I highly doubt he will. I just recalibrated the mainframe manually last week and didn't see anything out of the ordinary." An expression of realization came over O'Brien's face. "Why didn't I think of it earlier," he thought out loud. "There's only one reason, that I could understand, why everything is going wrong, and nothing appears to be malfunctioning."

Before Sisko could respond, a white light shone throughout ops. The operations crew shielded their eyes as they all tried to look around to see where the source of the light was coming from. However none of them could find the source. The light seemed to be coming from all directions. "What on Earth is going on here?!" Sisko announced.

Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout ops. "Now, now, now Sisko…let's not get into a tizzy!" it said as the light receded.

Sisko leaned onto the center console in ops and looked straight ahead. "Q…" he growled.

* * *

_**A/N #2: We now know who our mystery figure is! Congrats to those who guessed right :) I'm pretty sure from now on the B line chapters will be shorter than the regular story. Let me know what you think of this chapter. And if you see any grammatical errors please let me know. I'm not perfect, but I try my best to have few to no errors. Until next time!**_


End file.
